


Phantom Flames

by DecayingInRed



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Emotional/Mental Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Major Spoilers, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mind is pushed to its limits, yet all Alice sees are flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet as I try to figure out how to write a few other fics. Craziness ahead - that said, it IS Alice. Hope you enjoy!

Tumbling onto the old mattress, Alice gasps as large callused hands travel up from under her shirt, roughly groping her small breasts. She hears buttons popping and the cold air caressing her bare skin, hardening her nipples. She grins and Elis laughs as Matt hovers over them.

Both were stripped in a matter of minutes. She arches her back to him while Elis purrs. One thrust and he’s inside of them. There was no kissing – there rarely was. Their mouths occupied other places on their bodies; Elis preferred it this way and so did he. Alice didn’t mind it too much although she longed for the warmth and taste of another’s mouth. Matt would grunt and push her back down whenever she reached up and caught his lips. She’d whimper but Elis quickly made up for her mistake.

Wiggling and teasing from underneath him, Elis would nibble and suck any part of skin she could reach. Matt may be the Hunter but she was the Huntress, and she knew how to lure and entice to get her way.

Alice closed her eyes, awaiting for that majestic rush to send tremors throughout her body. Elis continued to urge him on, opening her legs further to let him go in deeper. The thrusting became harsher and more desperate. Elis decided to take the reins. With one swift movement she straddled him on top. In slow steady thrusts Alice writhed and gyrated setting their lovemaking to her own pace. Her long nails bit into his skin, dragging them down along his chest. She opened her eyes and looked down.

The large scar on the side of his face seemed to morph - appearing clear and unmarred, giving new shape. Long dark brown curls were wet from sweat and she brushed one off of his forehead, letting her have a good look at his face. Jim smiles gently at her, stroking her cheek before travelling down her neck and collarbone. The back of his fingers brush against her bud sending shivers to scatter throughout her body. She moans and licks her lips rolling her eyes back, continuing her erotic performance.

Flames erupt as she turns the fan towards the audience, each poi burning with a dangerous radiance that shined against her tight red costume. Popcorn, candyfloss and burning fill the air, she breaths it all in as she dances within the circle of fire. Straw, dry and matted, cling to the heels of her boots as she leaps forward, fans slashing. Frightened spectators move like the current and gasp as she throws herself at them and retreats, playing with them. Walking around the arena, Alice holds out the intricate iron fan to the audience, drawing them in with her fire, a firm grip on the instruments. _One wrong move, that’s all it takes._

Elis shivers with excitement at the thought, images of burning houses and blistering flesh whizz around in her mind. Alice continues on, staring into the crowd as she circles them like a lioness about to devour her prey. Their faces blur with the buildings and the fire itself. The walls have collapsed, wooden supports broken and turning black, the furniture destroyed. Their faces are red and black from soot. Large angry boils and blisters bubbled and festered on their faces, puss seeping from where a few have popped. The women got it the worst, especially those who were mothers.

Alice and Elis smile in unison, eyes shining as they watch the mothers scream and tear at their faces. Their scalps are exposed, hair burnt away to nothing long ago. Barely enough charred skin remains on their heads, all that is left is meat and bone. Next to them are their children, untouched by the raging flames. They smile at her. They _thank_ her. They cheer as their mothers are roasted alive. _Horrible, horrible, horrible mothers!_

Alice closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _I don’t know that for sure_ , she reminds herself. Reminds Elis. Her other self snorts and whispers darkly in her ear. _You can’t say that! They could be good to their children. If they’re good mothers then they don’t deserve to die…_ Elis was less than impressed, not in the slightest bit convinced. She told Alice the same thing she would say whenever they saw those women: BURN, BURN, BURN!!! _Make them suffer, make them pay, make them regret ever mistreating their children then turn them into ash and let them disappear into nothingness, then their children will truly be free!!_

Trapped by Elis’ whispers, Alice loses focus and the fan slips between her fingers. Her eyes widen as one of the pois hits off of her, scorching her hip. She screams and the audience stand up to applaud her, their melted flesh turning stringy in their palms as they clapped. Grabbing her burnt hip she’s shocked to feel another hand instead.

She blinks and sees the ends of her bobbed hair swaying frantically, strands of light brown hair clinging to the sweat on her face. She cries out again as pain twists the muscles on her hips. Her breasts are bouncing, moving in the same quick rhythm as her hair. _Since when was I on my hands and knees?_ she realises. The pyromaniac turned her head over her shoulder to look at the cause of her pain and sudden change of position.

She doesn’t see Matt nor does she see the doctor. Thin eyebrows knit together as she inspects the bangs that covered his eyes. Her blood froze as she recognised those thin perfectly shaped lips, pulled back into a snarl. John’s sharp blue eyes glared at her, cutting her to pieces. She tried to wrangle free, wanting to escape – _Elis_ wanting to escape – but his hold on her tightened as he rutted her like a dog in heat. There was no love in his movements, only hate and spite. He treats her like a ragdoll and that almost brings her to the edge.

Elis screams and scratches inside her head, ordering her to fight back and kill him. _He’s vulnerable, kill him now, kill him now, kill him NOW!!_

She ignores the cries for blood. Instead she gladly gives herself to him, moaning and panting as he treats her like a ragdoll. She wasn’t a stringed puppet, not to John, not anymore at least. He didn’t move her with grace or bring her to life with those slender fingers of his. No, she was just a ragdoll; a toy that was pulled, pushed and shoved until the seams tore and only then would he decide to throw her away without a second thought.

_This is wrong._ The bedpost rattles against the wall and shakes the room. _I killed his family for God’s sake! I put a bullet through his mother’s ribs and watched as she collapsed by the side of the entrance with a grin on my face. I looked on as his father struggled to clutch his son’s hand, John’s younger brother, as he whimpered surrounded by a pool of blood that stained that beautiful carpet in the living room. I want him dead. He isn’t a mother, but I want him dead._

Alice began to wonder if she truly hated him as she watched his expression. She fantasised about him for years. She wanted to kill him, yes, but she also wanted to _be_ with him. She held onto that paper clipping with his face on it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Rubbing the locket that his portrait was in always gave her peace and calmed her of her senses. Her urges. But it also brought rage and sinister thoughts, Elis’ own fantasies.

Guilt dropped in her stomach like lead as she gazed into his eyes. For one delirious moment she saw something, a trick of the eye, but it was enough for her lean back and go in for a kiss. John growled at her, his face darkening, and pushed her back. Straining to hold herself up, the muscles and joints in her arms and hips ached, her breasts were sore and tender from the bouncing and groping. She loses herself to him nonetheless as he brings her over the edge. She screams and clutches the sheets, her nails ripping the soft fabric.

A grunt and he pulls himself out, spilling his seed onto her back and legs. John collapses next to her with his chest heaving. Alice gingerly eases herself onto her back, mimicking his actions. She noticed that John’s flawless face had vanished, his right cheek replaced by a hideous scar that sickly glistened in the light with sweat.

Both she and Elis purr and snuggled up next to him. Matt is too exhausted to pay them any mind and quickly drifts off to sleep. Darkness doesn’t take her as quickly. Cheek pressed against the hairs on his chest, she stares off into the corner of the room where John and Jim stand, a crowd of melted and blistered spectators behind them.

She sees the sun seep in through the red and white strips of the tent; she knows that they are still in the house but her eyes betray her. Looking to the doctor first, he folds his arms and shakes his head. Jim gives her a disapproving look, his mouth moving. _You know nothing egghead_ , Alice sneers. He retreats back, knowing it’s hopeless. She turns her gaze to John, his venomous stare constant. He spits out death threats and Elis chuckles. _I’ll be coming for you soon_.

His face twists in agony as flames burst out from his body. His screams are melodic and soothing, as well as Jim’s. The doctor’s attempts to extinguish the fire are futile and that excites her more. They blend in with the crowd, lumps of flesh and meat.

And then there was only phantom dust.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing the next chapter of "Ribbons and Wine" I noticed that I made a slight fuck up with the chronology. So while I was trying to fix that this little scene came into mind. So while I'm still trying to figure out how to put together that chapter, I'll start writing that John/Feather fic that was requests by anon on Tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are still welcome!


End file.
